


Sei mio.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Mine. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "Sarai mio"
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Mine. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588735
Kudos: 3





	Sei mio.

"Charles, permetti una parola?"

Si volta verso di lui accennando un sorriso, Max era li con Daniel e Lando. "Ehy ragazzi, ma certo, in cosa posso aiutarvi?"

Si avvicina a lui poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla accennando un sorriso. "Beviamo qualcosa insieme? Hai tempo?"

Si guarda attorno, non sapeva quanto tempo poteva stare la, insomma, normalmente andava sempre da Sebastian ogni fine gara.

"Charles? C'è qualche problema?"

Vede avvicinarsi anche gli altri due, bhe non era un problema immaginava, Sebastian era a podio, ci avrebbe messo più tempo a tornare. Li guarda accennando un sorriso "per me va bene, possiamo andare, ma non ci cambiamo prima?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa "no, prendiamo giusto qualcosa al volo, dai solo per rilassarci un po' assieme."

Annuisce seguendoli, non sembrava si stessero recando a prendere qualcosa, era piuttosto una stanza riservata. "Ragazzi, ma che succede?" Li guarda accennando un sorriso ma meno sicuro.

"Charles, in realtà dovremmo parlarti..."

Si volta verso Lando, gli parlava preoccupato, ma preoccupato di cosa? "Ragazzi ma, ma che avete?"

"Che abbiamo? Da qualche gara abbiamo notato che non sei più il nostro Charles" guarda Max e Lando che annuivano e si volta verso Charles che ora sembrava impanicato. "Da quando sei tornato dalle vacanze estive, non lo so, sei diverso, sei sempre accanto a Sebastian, insomma, non ci vediamo neanche più..."

Indietreggia appena inclinando leggermente la testa "ma che dite? Sono io, sono sempre io..."

"Ehy" lo guarda avvicinandosi spostando Daniel "se vai d'accordo con Sebastian, adesso, a noi va bene, insomma stai più sereno. Ma non ti avevo mai visto stare in compagnia di Nico, adesso invece se non sei con Seb sei con lui..." Fa spallucce "non lo so, sembri... Spento... Sottomesso..." Si passa una mano tra i capelli "non ti sto giudicando, ma per caso, hai una storia con Seb?" Lo vede impanicarsi completamente "scusa, ma è la sola cosa che ci viene in mente, è così?"

"Ma che state dicendo... IO NON SONO DIVERSO..." No, non doveva dire nulla della loro storia, Sebastian ha detto che non sono affari loro, Sebastian ha detto che al tempo giusto lui lascerà la sua famiglia e staranno sempre insieme. "Io non ho una relazione con lui, io... Noi siamo solo diventati amici, tutto qui... CHE C'E' DI STRANO?"

Si avvicina stringendogli le spalle per poi accennare un sorriso "ehy ehy, ok, va tutto bene..."

Guarda l'ora... No... Sebastian si sarebbe arrabbiato... Stava facendo tardi. Si libera dalle mani di Daniel e li guarda uno per uno "devo andare" corre letteralmente via di la ignorandoli mentre cercavano di richiamarlo.

Stava tornando al proprio box, era furioso, non lo era perché la gara fosse andata male ma roba simile, lo era con Max, con Daniel, con Lando... Volevano giudicare le sue azioni, ma che ne sapevano loro? Arriva ai box volendo recarsi subito nella sua stanzetta privata, ignorando i meccanici che lo chiamavano e salutavano, e li trova Sebastian che stava seduto sul lettino. Lo vede sollevare la testa e accennare un sorriso gelido, sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena, ecco lo sapeva, Sebastian era tornato prima di lui e adesso era arrabbiato.

Si alza piano avvicinandosi a lui "Charles, ma dove sei stato? Non ti avevo chiesto di venire immediatamente qui dopo la gara?"

Si sente spaventato, ma perché? era solo Sebastian, il suo Sebastian. Lo vede avvicinarsi e per istinto si lancia contro di lui, si sente stringere e affonda la testa sul suo petto.

Lo aveva visto spaventato, era chiaro che qualcosa fosse successo, quando lo vede correre verso di se e abbracciarlo con forza ridacchia e lo stringe "ehy ehy, che cosa ti succede?" Lo bacia tra i capelli stringendolo di più e massaggiandolo lungo la schiena. "Come mai non eri qui?"

Rispondere, doveva sempre rispondere a Sebastian "io... Max Daniel e Lando mi hanno invitato a bere qualcosa..."

"Mh, e poi?"

"Io ho accettato, credevo di tornare prima di te qui, non volevo farti arrabbiare, credevo andasse bene" lo guarda negli occhi confusi come a cercare una sua conferma.

Sorride e lo bacia sentendolo ricambiare "certo che hai fatto bene, io avevo l'intervista, saresti stato solo."

Lo guarda sentendosi più tranquillo annuendo "si, ma non siamo andati a bere qualcosa, loro volevano parlarmi..."

Lo bacia lungo il volto passandogli una mano tra i capelli "e cosa volevano?" Sorride guardando i suoi occhi cercando di calmarlo.

Voleva appoggiarsi a lui ma Sebastian gli impone con forza di guardarlo negli occhi.

"No Charles, prima mi dici che cosa volevano" il suo tono adesso era più severo.

Lo guarda cominciando a parlare dei loro discorsi, ovviamente aveva chiarito subito che non aveva detto nulla riguardo alla loro storia.

Gli accarezza la guancia per poi baciarlo con trasporto. "Lo so, io mi fido di te, e tu? Ti fidi di me?" Gli passa una mano lungo la guancia vedendolo annuire "allora lo sai, lo sai che io lascerò la mia famiglia per te, vero?" 'Perdonami piccolo, non ti lascerò a nessuno, ma non posso lasciare la mia famiglia.'

Sorride avvicinandosi a lui sentendo che ora glielo permetteva "io lo so, lo so che lo farai..."

Ridacchia stringendolo con più forza "ma certo, solo per te" lo bacia dopo avergli sollevato il volto dal proprio petto." Dobbiamo andare al ristorante con Nico e Lewis questa sera, sei contento?"

Lo guarda per poi annuire accennando un sorriso "si, mi piace, Nico mi sta simpatico."

"Lewis no?" Ridacchia accarezzandogli i capelli vedendolo arrossire.

"S- Si, si anche lui mi sta simpatico" lo vede ridere e accenna un sorriso per poi stringere la sua mano andando a fare una doccia insieme.

"Sebastian, Charles" li abbraccia sorridendo "eccovi finalmente."

Sorride abbracciando Lewis "scusa, dovevamo parlare, sai di quella cosa."

"Non preoccuparti, non ci saranno problemi, per quello è già sistemato tutto." si avvicina al tavolo dopo aver preso Nico per mano, si siede accanto a lui baciandolo dolcemente sul collo sorridendogli.

Sorride a Lewis appoggiandosi appena a lui socchiudendo gli occhi, era davvero felice che lui e Lewis si fossero riavvicinati. Solleva lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi di Charles e gli sorride vedendo il ragazzo fare lo stesso. "Come vanno le cose, Charles?"

Sorride sentendo la mano di Seb stringere la sua e si volta a guardarlo negli occhi, quanto gli piacevano i suoi occhi azzurri, Seb gli piaceva completamente. Si riscuote voltandosi poi verso Nico accennando un sorriso "si, si io sto bene, grazie, e... E tu?"

Sorride "oh anche io, ma ho Lewis, sto sempre bene."

Sente il sorriso venire meno quando vede ad un tavolo i suoi amici, cosa ci facevano qua? Lo stavano seguendo?

Si alza vedendo Charles guardarlo impanicato "dove vai?"

"Cosa?"

Sussulta appena "no, nulla" non poteva permettersi di chiedergli, sussulta sentendolo massaggiargli la spalla guardandolo sorpreso.

"Vado al bagno, torno subito."

Sebastian si fidava di lui, lo trattava bene e con amore, perché i suoi amici dovevano essere contrari? Lo vede allontanarsi e si lascia trasportare dal dialogo con Lewis e Nico.

"Volevi parlarmi? Perché mi hai fatto venire qua?"

Si volta verso di lui accennando un sorriso "ho saputo che hai parlato a Charles, che succede Max? Hai paura di perdere l'amico? E comunque non sembravate molto amici."

"Non è più lui, e so che centri qualcosa tu..."

Si avvicina a lui con passo lento "non sono affari tuoi, sei geloso Max?" Gli accarezza la guancia con un dito.

Sposta appena il volto vedendolo sorridere "tu, tu lo stai solo ingannando, non lascerai mai la tua famiglia."

Sorride "io non sto ingannando nessuno, siamo innamorati, tutto qui."

"Charles sembra un burattino nelle tue mani, non è più lui..."

Gli passa accanto poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla "siamo solo innamorati, tutto qui, non intrometterti Max."

Stringe i pugni "io invece gli parlerò Sebastian, lo sai..."

"No, non lo farai..." Si allontana andando a sedersi nuovamente al tavolo stringendo a se il ragazzo.

Esce dal bagno, doveva parlare con Charles, si avvia a scendere le scale del ristorante quando si sente spingere alle spalle e ruzzola giù battendo la testa a muro. Si vede circondare da tutti, è l'ultima cosa che nota prima di perdere i sensi.

Stava tremando seduto sul letto della stanza d'albergo di Sebastian, lo aveva visto cadere, sembrava qualcuno lo avesse spinto, vede il suo compagno avvicinarsi a lui accennando un sorriso.

"Sei spaventato? Si, ti capisco, è stato davvero un brutto incidente."

"S- Sei stato tu?" Lo guarda indurire lo sguardo e il sorriso scompare "a- appena ti ho parlato di loro lui ha avuto quell'incidente, sei stato tu..."

Si avvicina a lui afferrandolo per la gola vedendo i suoi occhi spalancarsi. "Non ti devi permettere, stai forse dicendo che io mi abbasserei a prendere in considerazione uno dei tuoi patetici amici?"

Si sente stringere troppo e cerca di fargli allentare la presa ma con scarso successo.

"Max è caduto perché troppo distratto, io non centro nulla, e se ti permetti ancora di insinuare una cosa del genere... Anzi no, sai cosa? Tu pensi questo di me?" Lo afferra per un braccio lasciando la sua gola tirandolo e buttandolo per terra guardandolo. "VATTENE." Proprio volendolo scacciare avrebbe convinto Charles che lui non si sentiva minacciato dalla possibilità di perderlo.

"Sebastian, no, io non voglio..."

"TU MI CREDI CAPACE DI QUESTO CHARLES, NON VOGLIO PIU' SAPERNE, VA VIA."

Scuote la testa per poi lanciarsi contro di lui, stringendolo, resistendo dalla sua presa che lo voleva allontanare. "No, no io non voglio che mi lasci, mi dispiace, è, è stata solo una strana coincidenza e io..."

"E tu mi hai accusato" lo afferra per il braccio intenzionato a buttarlo fuori vedendolo, però fare resistenza, era suo, ormai Charles era completamente in suo potere. Gli lascia andare il braccio vedendolo inginocchiarsi e restare li senza alzare lo sguardo, si avvicina a lui passandogli una mano tra i capelli. "Mi hai ferito..."

Solleva la testa guardandolo negli occhi per poi baciarlo con forza, non voleva mai ferirlo, non Seb che, invece, lo proteggeva con tanto amore, lui lo aveva sempre protetto no? Che stupido era stato ad accusarlo. "Mi dispiace..."

Lo guarda negli occhi cominciando poi a spogliarlo vedendolo immobile lasciandolo fare, comincia a baciarlo con trasporto sentendosi ricambiare e stringendosi a lui con ancora più forza. 

"Sebastian, mi dispiace..."

"shhh, va tutto bene Charles, non dovevo arrabbiarmi, hai fatto bene a parlarmi dei tuoi dubbi." 'I soldi Charles, fanno fare l'impossibile a chiunque, lo imparerai mai? No, sembri così puro.' "Io non potrei mai fare una cosa così a qualcuno, a chiunque..."

"Si, si lo so..." Si asciuga le lacrime vedendolo sorridere, con cura lo fa stendere a letto e lo sovrasta con dolcezza, una persona come lui non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno, si fidava di Sebastian.

"Sei davvero bello Charles" gli accarezza piano il volto scivolando lentamente lungo il suo fianco accennando un sorriso.

"Sebastian..." no, lui avrebbe evitato l'incidente se solo avesse potuto, lo sapeva... Chiude gli occhi inarcandosi appena al suo tocco, era una sensazione meravigliosa. Allarga le gambe in modo che Sebastian potesse posizionarsi tra esse più comodamente ma sussulta quando lo sente abbassarsi a succhiargli il membro...non lo aveva mai fatto, non gli aveva mai dato piacere prima di darsene lui. "Sebastian..." Si inarca stringendogli i capelli mentre il proprio sesso veniva pompato con forza. Quando fu vicino a sfiorare il limite lo vede alzarsi dal letto e porgergli la mano, l'accetta alzandosi lasciandosi guidare vicino ad uno specchio. Avvampa notando il proprio riflesso e quello del compagno, aveva capito cosa voleva fare, ma la cosa lo imbarazzava. "Seb..."

"Sarà piacevole, voglio che vedi quello che vedo io mentre sono con te, voglio che vedi quanto sei perfetto." Gli accarezza i fianchi vedendolo poggiare le mani contro lo specchio e divaricare leggermente le gambe quando gli spinge dentro due dita. "Guardati, alza lo sguardo Charles, voglio che ti guardi mentre ti concedi a me..."

Solleva lo sguardo, notava il proprio volto completamente rosso, aveva imbarazzo nel guardarsi ma poteva notare come il suo sguardo, come i suoi occhi, si stessero perdendo presto nel desiderio. Stringe gli occhi quando lo sente entrare lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

"Charles, voglio che ti guardi..." Gli accarezza i fianchi vedendolo aprire piano gli occhi. "Bravo" comincia a muoversi in lui con spinte ritmiche mentre le mani correvano lungo il corpo di lui a stimolarlo come poteva... Gli accarezzava i capezzoli, pizzicandoli, lasciandoli solo quando divennero così sensibili da farlo gemere con una semplice sfiorata. Lo vede abbassare la testa e lo tira a se sedendosi allargandogli le gambe in modo che potesse vedere il proprio membro affondare in lui. Allo stesso ritmo lo masturbava sussurrandogli all'orecchio quanto fosse eccitante.

Stringe gli occhi, non riusciva più a guardarsi, ma Sebastian gli sussurrava dolcemente di aprirli, non poteva non cedere al suo tono. Li apre notando come lui affondasse facilmente nel proprio corpo, come il proprio corpo sembrasse fatto per accoglierlo, si spinge maggiormente contro la mano di lui che lo toccava con forza... Non ce la faceva più, era al limite, si inarca gridando il suo nome prima di venire sporcando lo specchio ma notando fin troppo bene quando Sebastian venne in lui, si rilassò tra le sue braccia, voleva dormire, voleva dormire e ignorare tutte quelle voci che gli giravano in testa.

Aveva un braccio rotto e la testa fasciata, non era stato un incidente come loro volevano fargli credere, lui lo aveva sentito chiaramente, qualcuno lo aveva spinto. Rabbrividisce all'idea che si sarebbe potuto anche spezzare il collo, il braccio e la testa rotti erano un buon prezzo da pagare data la caduta. Stava per appisolarsi quando sente la porta aprirsi e accenna un sorriso vedendo che ad entrare era Charles. "Charles, tu, tu sei venuto a trovarmi? Charles io credo che... No..."

Aveva accompagnato Charles in ospedale per sincerarsi della salute di Max, era entrato alle sue spalle poggiandosi al muro fissando il ragazzo negli occhi. Sorride alla sua aria scioccata e gli fa segno col dito di tacere. Ben inteso, ovviamente, che il suo suggerimento di stare zitto, era un suggerimento da amico, per la sua salute.

"No? Che significa?"

Distoglie lo sguardo da Sebastian accennando un sorriso "non dovevi disturbarti, stavo per dire questo..."

Sorride avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandolo piano sul braccio "ma figurati, era il minimo, io e Seb volevamo vedere come stavi."

"Grazie" vede il ragazzo più giovane sorridere all'altro, non sapeva cosa gli avesse fatto, ma sapeva che il suo era un avvertimento a starne fuori. Non era sicuro che potessero davvero fare qualcosa, ormai Charles sembrava, irrimediabilmente, suo.


End file.
